The Other Lombardi
by dirtea
Summary: Once twin sisters no more when Leila disappeared 5 years ago, Lola is finally starting to get the hang of being the only child. When the younger girl suddenly shows back up on their birthday, it also comes to show that no Lombardi is to be trusted.
1. Coming for You

_'Me! They always accuse me!," Thought furious Leila Lombardi as her nine inch stiletto heels clicked against the cement sidewalk. The upset chocolate haired girl sighed in frustration as she walked towards the bus stop._

 _Working for a rich family is tough, but what's worse is that whenever something ends up missing, you're the first person they blame. It was hard just trying to clean the gigantic house, let alone_ _ **take**_ _another from it. So when the family's daughter said her engagement ring was missing from her room, Leila knew she was the one taking the bate, but getting fired? After they checked her? That was uncalled for._

 _And maybe the punch she gave the head of the house was uncalled for, too, but that woman always had some kind of hatred for her._

 _Now on her own, Lombardi was trying to think of her other options. She could always try and get her job back, but she had too much pride to beg._

 _There's was always the janitor position she could get at a local elementary school, but then again you had to be at least 20 or older to get the part, considering she's turning 18 in a few more hours, there's not a chance she's going to get it._

 _Then, there was always school. Of course an adult had to sign her up, but thankfully her parents enrolled her into an academy before the girl decided to ditch it and become one with the wind. So, that was where she was headed._

 _'Bullworth Academy it is.'_

 _/_

 _"Happy birthday, Lola!" Cheered a happy looking Christy Martin as she looked at her roommate from the door frame of their shared dorm._

 _"My birthday isn't for another few hours, Chris. But thank you anyway." Said the annoyed yet smiling soon-to-be birthday girl Lola Lombardi. It was a nice gesture to get, but when you repeated it 3 times in one day, it gets tiring._

 _"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, what are you gonna do now that you're turning the big 1-8." The redhaired girl asked as she walked and sat on her bed while waiting for an answer._

 _"Don't know yet. I think Johnny has something planned for me. If he doesn't, then someone else probably does." Lola commented with a sly smirk appearing on her face. Johnny, her lovely boyfriend, was a sweetie, don't get her wrong, but then there was always her little secret Gord who provided her with whatever she needed._

 _"Aw. You two are so cute together." The auburn haired girl didn't know if that was sarcasm or if she was being serious, either way she gave Christy a small grin before grabbing her leather jacket and exiting the room._

 _Lola's birthday was usually hell on earth for her. It was a yearly reminder that she used to be a twin. Not an identical one, of course, but one of them. When she and her so called sister were 13, the older girl - by 2 minutes and 11 seconds was how the younger sibling explained it - watched as Leila lost her mind day and night becaue of their parents._

 _One night, the arguing was just took much for the small girl as she took off, not a note or trace of her to be seen. Surely she was still in Bullworth, but to the family or authorities, she wasn't._

 _Now the auburn has to face the fact that she did nothing to help, and now she was alone on her own on her birthday._

 _'I have Johnny. And Gord. And maybe the gang. Yeah, I don't need her. I should be getting over her by now. 5 years is enough grief.' Lola thought, smiling wide while nodding her head._

 _'Today, you're a twin. Tomorrow, you're an only child."_


	2. O1

Finally getting off the crowded city bus that transported her to the small town called Bullworth, Leila Lombardi trudged in her nine inch black stilletto heels to the nearest bench, wanting to get her feet back. While walking, the short girl couldn't help but notice how most of the kids her age were wearing blue vests.

"Ugh, Aquaberry. Why did I get dropped off on this side?" She mumbled to herself as she crossed the street towards the beach then to the boardwalk.

Once being able to sit down, the chocolate haired girl quickly kicked off her heels, sighing of relief. Sitting there made her realize how thankful she was to be back. Part of her wanted to run back and beg for her old house keeping job but the more confident side of her was saying that she'll be able to get a great education.

Suddenly, she remembered that there was going to be a small problem. Disappearing at the age of 13 was a big deal, cops were searching near and far for her, wanting to bring her back to her family. Not wanting to go back, she changed her look entirely. Buying brown hair dye, getting hazel contacts, drawing freckles upon her face. The young girl didn't even recognized herself after her transformation.

Not to mention the Lombardi women tend to grow more frequently during puberty. Rocking a C cup and strunting in heels, you would've thought she was at least in her 20's. Getting a fake ID to play it all out, Tanner, her false name, was under the radar and was finally about to live her life after having police stop looking for her at 16.

Now here she was, hanging her head in her hands thinking how all of this was going to play out. Crabblesnitch will immediately contact the authorities to tell them she's alive, but that means publicity and as much she loved being the center of attention - well, "Tanner" does, but not Leila - too much pressure would be put on her.

"I can't risk it. But do I really have a choice?"

 _ **Lola's POV**_

"Come on Johnny! Can't I take the blindfold off now?" I questioned, swaying my hips as my boyfriend guided me to this so called "secret" location.

"Just a few more steps, sweetheart." Johnny Vincent responded, keeping a good but gentle grip on my shoulders.

Today was finally my birthday, so Johhny told me earlier that he had a big surprise for me. I was so excited I jumped for joy. I was very impressed that Johnny probably had this extravagent party planned for me when he had little cash, but I love him for himself. Besides, Gord's the one I go to for money.

As we were walking, I bumped into something, or someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled out, even though I couldn't see. I could be yelling at a lamp post or somethin'.

"You're telling me to watch out?! Says the one with the blindfold!" A female voice retorted, making me huff and cross my arms, stomping my foot.

I was then carried away by strong hands, guessing it was Johnny, so I stopped moving and turned around facing him, least I hoped I was.

"How come my 'guide' guided me into someone!? I thought you were supposed to look where I was going." I could hear the saltyness in my mouth.

I was a bit angry that I just looked like an idiot. I mean come on, watch you're going? Nice going.

"I was in the store getting something. Don't worry, that's over now. Plus we're getting close to your present."

I suddenly turned my pouty face into a smiling one.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 _ **Leila's POV**_

The walk to the school was tortorous. Not only did I get chased by a dog but my heel broke. I also fell in a puddle, got a black eye from running into a treebranch, busted my lip, and now my knee is burning like hell because of the killer fall I just had. I looked dreadful. My clothes were ripped and dirty, it was like I just escaped a horror movie.

The gates were open to the campus so I just walked on in. I can't lie, I could barely walk or keep my eyes open. I was hurting all over, I couldn't take anymore. Feeling myself about to collasp, I grab onto the nearest thing in my sight, which was just a brick wall.

"Hey! You okay?" Called a voice. My bruised knee gave out, making me fall down and land on it, causing a groan and a whispered 'fuck' to escape my lips.

Footsteps started to approach me, and soon I felt someone placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna take ya to the nurse, alright? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." From what I could make out a male was talking to me. I gave a weak nod, and was then feeling an arm wrap underneath my legs and behind my back.

/

Waking up, I felt something cold on my forehead. Slowly moving my hand, I took off the half melted ice pack and opened my eyes, scanning my surroundings. It was indeed the nurse's office, and it was quite plain ordinary. I sat up, holding my head when I accidentally sat up too fast.

"Take it easy. You don't wanna give yourself a headache, now would you?" Said the familiar voice I heard before passing out. Following the sound of his voice, which I picked out was Philidelphian, I noticed he was wearing a black leather jacket and has brown slick hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, handing it out to me as his dark brown eyes looked me over. "Need a smoke?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks, though." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow slightly as I thought why such a badass looking guy would want to help me. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you help me?"

"I thought I was to gain a bit of good karma for helpin' ya out. Plus if I didn't, who knows what kind of guy would have gotten to you." He explained, putting the cig behind his ear.

"I am eternally grateful for that, thank you. Didn't know you believe in karma. Not a lot of people do."

"Yeah well, I ain't like a lotta people."

"I noticed." The small remark caused a tiny grin to pop onto the mystery boy's face. "What's your name, stranger?"

"It's Ricky, if you must know. What about you, Damsel in Distress?"

"Leila, Leila Lombardi."

 _ **Lola's POV**_

I was currently smiling wide as I watched all the Greaser boys sing me happy birthday - most of them looked like they didn't want to - while standing around the small table in front of my cake. It was nice; one layer of vanilla with chocolate frosting and the words "Happy 18th Birthday Lola" written in pink frosting with small colorful balloons in the corners.

We were at the gang's tenements celebrating, and nothing could be better. For my surprise, Johnny actually took me to a nice little restauarant. Sure it was 5 star but it was amazing nonetheless. After that, he gave me this adorable silver necklace with the first letter of both of our names were in a heart.

I blew out the candles once the song was over and they cheered, Johnny getting a knife and asking me where to cut it. After we all got our cake, we sat down in the lounge and began munching down.

"Hey, I know you usually shared this with your sister, but you have us now." Lucky said, giving me a warm smile before taking a bite of his food.

I told them about my 'sister' awhile back when I didn't even want to acknowledge my birthday. I felt good about opening up about it, so I wasn't about to feel bad when I have some of the most loyal people I know take the time out of their day to make me feel special.

"I'm so glad to have you guys."

"Don't you mean, you're so _**Lucky**_ to have us?" We all groaned at Lucky's pun, Norton giving him a small punch in the arm while Peanut died of laughter. Now it was time for the gifts.

Lefty gave me a new black scarf with my initials on it, Norton and Peanut decided to be funny and sing me a song since they forgot to get me an actual gift - it was quite funny actually - Lucky got me this neat paiting of myself sitting on a throne with a crown and the saying "I am your Queen" writing at the bottom. He says he didn't make it but I don't believe him. And lastly, Hal gave me hug, saying it was the best gift in the world.

Truth be told I wanted to scowl him but he's too sensitive for that. We all looked around once finishing that Ricky wasn't here yet.

"He told me had a big surprise for you, Lola." Hal said, eating his second slice. After those words were said, the door went flying open. Speaking of the devil.

"Lola," Ricky breathed out, placing a hand on the door frame. "She's alive, and she's here."

"What are you talking about, who's here?" Please don't say it, please don't say what I think you're about to say.

"Your sister. She's here."


End file.
